


Chance

by EmmaHuynh



Series: Chance [1]
Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-05-31 13:20:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6471553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmaHuynh/pseuds/EmmaHuynh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So this first chapter is pretty much alike to the teaser with just alittle more details but since chapter 2 it will be better. Comment are more than welcome to me because this is my very first fic that was writing in English.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. First break

**Author's Note:**

> So this first chapter is pretty much alike to the teaser with just alittle more details but since chapter 2 it will be better. Comment are more than welcome to me because this is my very first fic that was writing in English.

The moment Clary stab him, it was a light burn, a little pain too but in a good way. He has never felt so relief in his entire life. He feels pure for the first time in his life, not that he never see anythings pure before but to feel it inside of you make thing a little different.

There are so many things he wants to said to Jace and Clary, hell, even to that Lightwood brother and sister too. They deserve it and he owns them an explanation, an apology for what he have done, not only to them but to everyone that he has ever hurt.

But if there's anyone he will not apologize to, it will be his parents. It will be the father who twisted him into a weapon like he is today and the mother who let him do so. He owns them nothing. But they own him everything- his life, his dream, his love,... They took it all away from him even before he can make his choice, before his birth and then they blame him for everything that had happened, for anything that gone wrong they blame it to the boy they called "son".

But five-minute is very short, so he keeps them all to himself and said what he need to say most. And then, darkness came to him.

He felt the liquid surrounding him, cover him up in comfort. It is one of the feelings he hasn't felt in many years, not since Valentine decided that he need to start training to be strong and threw away his only teddy bear, his only friend - he was five if he remembers correctly. If this it what dead feel like, god, he should have been dead sooner. What's the meaning of living when all the people surrounding you either hate you or just using you? What he brings is dead and destruction, that was the only thing he is born and teach for. But now it all end thanks to Clary, she has ended his miserable life of his and he really, really want to buy flower and gift for her because of that.

The darkness and silence make him very sleepy, so he just simply just falls asleep. No nightmare has come to him for the very first time.  
∽  
The next time he wakes up, darkness has been gone, replace by a dim light run throw the water and cover him with it, the water still felt so comfort but now Jonathan also felt currents of energy flow throw his skin, it almost kinda tingles on his skin.

Even when he cannot open his eyes he still can hear things. Not very clear but he can hear cheering, lullabies and much more sound that make already dead people like him be happy.

∽  
It took awhile but finally Jonathan realize he was a fetus!

The first time he opens his eyes, he saw that be was wrapped inside of some kind of a....bag?! His hands and feet are tiny, floating in the water. He tries to move slightly and was pleased to see that they can still move a little. He doesn't like to feel weak.

Now, when Jonathan know he is a fetus, he cannot stop himself from his own imagination. He will be born again. He will have a new family, a new fate and there will be people that going to love him... And just like that, Jonathan lure himself into the sweet dream he creates but has forgotten that God is just simply a son of a bitch that like to play joke on people.

The next time Jonathan wake up it is because of the familiar feeling of something that is injected into his body. Let's play a guessing game, shall we? What makes you cold and itchy like there are thousand of insects that create by ice crawling under your skin but also at the same time make you feel extremely strong and crave for power. Ding, you got it, it was just demon blood.

No, no, no, no,... Jonathan thinks to himself. This can't be happening to him, not again. He doesn't want to became Sebastian again, he can't be. Jonathan starts to feel like he can't breath, like the blood chokes him, maybe it does. A panic attack hit him and he can't think clear but he know he will never turn back to be Valentine's weapon again, so he did one thing he can think of, maybe he will be regret later but at that moment he has no choice. Jonathan uses his little tiny hands and holds the umbilical cord as tight as he can.

Jonathan rather dies then become Valentine weapon again. He hopes he will suffocate to dead when there is no oxygen came to him but the blue liquid after a while being stuck in the umbilical cord just simply evaporate to nothing. He thinks it must be the angel blood in both him and Jocelyn system that makes that happen. But anyway he is clear, almost dead but clear.

Since the first "blood transfusion", Jonathan being attacked by it twice a day. He usually can hold on till the blood evaporate, but sometimes it just longer than the other than he just has to let it go, just for a bit but some blood has managed to slip into his system. Just a few drop so it will not change him.

Finally, after 9 months of struggling and fighting Jonathan has come to this world, again. This time, it a whole new him.


	2. The change

Jocelyn loves her son, she really did, but there is just something fishy about him just like there is something fishy about his father - Valentine. She doesn't know why she thinks like that but it just some kind of weird women instinct that tell her that they both are lying to her. Turn out that one of them did lie to her and that was Valentine.

Jocelyn can't stop herself from shrugging now when Valentine touches her. He wants Lucian dead! He is no longer the man she loves years ago. He's no longer the boy with the confident eyes and bright smile she used to know or even the boy who just filled with pain and sorrow when his father dead. He is no longer any of them. It kills her to realize this but she can't any longer deceive herself when all the evidence goes against him.

Jonathan on the other hand just simply slip away from her hands. He refused all the touches, the hugs from his father and barely let her do so. But he let everybody else to do that. It burns her with jealousy seeing him laughing and giggling in the arm of the Lightwood, in Lucian’s hand or even her own parents. But he hates it when his own parents touch him. And Jocelyn doesn't know which hurts more.

Jonathan is an odd kid. He likes to play with people but never starts talking or make any move first. He always prefers to just stand in the corner and look, and it makes Jocelyn think that he scare that people might reject him or hate him if he comes around. He’s not shy, just holding back.  
But luckily, Jonathan and Alec are best friends. It kept Jocelyn calm when knowing at least Jonathan can be open to someone.

Some day, in a good day, when Valentine doesn't go down his basement, Jonathan seems to be happier, on those days, he even brought her flowers or pretty stones that he found outside of the house. He showed them to her and asked her to keep it for him. Or when he is relaxed enough, especially after hanging out all day with Alex, she can hold him in her arm and carry him to bed. She will be happy when he do that only later drown herself in sorrow.

She looks to the wooden sword she still holds in her hand - the one that Jonathan asked her to keep for him because his hands are still busy building a castle make by scantling with Alex in the garden while Jocelyn sat on the wooden chair next to them. This wooden sword is actually the only weapon Jonathan ever have (real or toys). This sound strange because Valentine used to give him tons and tons of weapons, some are toys some are not, but he always turns them down. Valentine and so many others, include Jocelyn herself see it indeed very strange because Jonathan is incredibly good at using weapon. He is two and half years old and he can throw a knife hit right into it bullseye from 70 yards away. He still small but he had won a 10 years old fully-train boy in just 4 steps. Everyone says that he is a natural fighter and when someone says that to him he look sad like they hurt his feeling.

She snaps out of her thinking when she hears Alex crying. She quickly runs to the children only to find out that Alex wasn't the one got hurt, it was her Jonathan. An especially sharp scantling has cut through his hand, blood running down from the open wound and yet not a single tear form from his eyes. Instead of scaring or crying, he is calm, too calm and trying to calm Alex down.

"Honey, are you okay ? " ,Jocelyn ask him while holding Jonathan left hand up to look at it clearer.

"It okay, it doesn't hurt", Jonathan say calmly like it was the most natural thing in the world but it not, because that wound it very deep and he needs some Iratze. Jocelyn almost draws the Iratze to his hand only to remember that her son is only 2 years old, not 12. He can't stand a rune and that lead her to the only other option - mundane medical, which unfortunately is one of the things she doesn't know about. But still she takes both the children inside, take the first aid kit and put it on the kitchen table where she also let the 2 children sit. She takes out something thing write at alcohol out and pull almost have a bottle on the wound only to receive a small hiss from Alex.

"Mrs. Jocelyn, I don't think you should put that much of alcohol on the wound." Said softly by Alex when she looks up to him.

"Oh". She never feels that much of a clump in her life but she still caring on. She takes a soft piece of cotton out and put it on the open wound then take a bandage and stick it on. At least it stops the blood from running.

"It’s ok mom, I’ll take it from here". Jonathan gently put his small hand on her hand, pat softly on it. Then he opens the bandage, take out the crimson cotton. He looks at the wound, then took out another piece of cotton, put some alcohol to it then clean the blood around the wound. He does it so easy and quickly that before Jocelyn realize it Jonathan already finishes sewing the wound and bandage it. And in all that time, she never sees him flinch, not a single one. How could that even possible? But she knows better than asking, she could never get an answer from her son, not if he doesn't want to. He is 2 but sometimes she felt like he is very old, even older than her.

After finish bandaged his own wound, Jonathan takes Alex's hand and pull him away toward his room. It seems to Jocelyn that the wound doesn't stop the fun for Jonathan. She doesn't know that when her son shows his back to her, his face shows a full smile from one ear to another while Alex, the 3 years old boy, is flushing like hell. No, she may never no cause the story never go that way.

But for now, she got an appointment to go to.

She let her son and Alex at home with her parents. Valentine has gone with the Lightwood, he won't be home for at least 2 more days, that why the Lightwood child is here. She going to meet Lucian at his pack's camp then from there they going to meet the Warlock ambassador.

Before she left, she said to her parents that she’s going to shop for some new paints and toys for Jonathan. Then she heads toward the forest.  
Luke is waiting for her, like he always did. When he see her, he grins at her and for a moment she wishes she can do the same back to him like she used to be but time has changed and she knows it unfair for him if she shows any sight of interest. It would do nothing more than giving him false hope and that it exactly what he ought not to involve.

He seems a bit sad because of her coldness but then he just looks normal again like nothing has happened. Jocelyn almost believes him, he is an expert in hiding his own emotion. How can he not when he got plenty of practice, he been practice since he was 10 and know that perfect goddess will never be his.

The conversation between them and the warlock happened even better than what they have to expect. But in the end, to show the friendship between them two, the warlock decided to give them some predictions or not to say prophecy about their future.

"You shall have the one thing you want most, in the end, one way or another, but you have to be patient and all your hard work will be paid."The warlock look deep inside her sphere before talk to Lucian just to when she finish she leave him in his own thought and turn to Jocelyn.

"You are very different, your destiny has been already written like most of us but then something is about to change, your life has become unpredictable. I'm sorry." The warlock says to her with a sorrow in her eyes like she is lying and know exactly what the future is waiting for her. Then something caught the warlock eyes and she points toward the blood stains on Jocelyn sleeve." What is that? How fascinating!"

The warlock eyes practically glow when she see the blood. Then she turns to Jocelyn and says:'" Your destiny depend on him, it’s all his choice in the end, Jocelyn."

But before she can further explain anything to Jocelyn, one of the werewolves in Lucian pack walk in and said to them:" I'm sorry but it’s already 3 hours, and you said that I have to warn you if the meeting last for 3 hours."

"Yeah, can't let people suspect anything". Lucian say before turn to Jocelyn:"We have to go now".

"Okay". She answers before turning to the warlock for a farewell. For some part, she is relieved because she doesn't know if she is ready to hear the answer but other part say she should stop being a coward and go for the answer. It was Jonathan after all. So she decides that she will come later for the answer but unfortunately she can never get the answer because sadly the warlock died in Valentine and the Circle rebellion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, after so long I can finally upload the next chapter, sorry for all the waiting, hope you guys like it! <3


	3. The after life

It was all just a big blur with Jonathan. Really, he didn't remember much about that night, the night Valentine and the Circle strike into the Clave. He remembered that night, Valentine got out of the house first, he said he will be back, something important that need to be done. Then an hour later Jocelyn also left the house said that it was urgent, her face was stone cold but Jonathan knew it was his only chance, he kept crying and begging her to let him go with her but she didn't and she left without turning back, didn't know this might be the last time she saw her parent and her son in a very long time. The fact that Jocelyn left without hesitating made Jonathan had no choice but to use plan B.

He took one of many daggers hanging in the hall for decoration and slid a long and deep cut on his left palm, let the blood drip down a bit and then started making small sob. He then ran into the living room where his grandparent was sitting. Show them the wound and let them take him to the healer right inside the city. Lucky for him, just like Jocelyn they didn't know how to used bandage for this kind of deep wound.

When they got there, the Accords Hall was on fire. Weapons were swinging and blood was dripping. With no hesitate Grandville joined in the fight while Adele took him to somewhere safe.

 

After the battle, Jocelyn was devastated. Feeling grieve and pain because of her husband's betrayal. Also feeling disappointed by the arrogant and estrangement of the Clave, she packed up and leave, bringing her son with her and have no intention to look back. And Luke went after them. (He always look after them.)

 

She went to France first. There she told Luke that she was pregnant and she won't come back to Idris not only because of the wound on her heart but also for the safety of her children. She knew too well the shadow hunters nature since she was one of them. And she knew how cruel they could be if they want to. Her children stand no chance of having a good life, not while they still got the Morgenstern name on their back. So she cut off.

 

The next morning, she bought the earliest flight tickets and left, didn't care about the destination, just hope to get as far as possible from where she came from.

 

They have gone to many places before they got to New York. They first lived in a shabby apartment in Brooklyn, Jocelyn said that it belong to a friend, name Magnus. But a month before Clary’s was born, they moved to Manhattan. From then they lived in a shared building with a weird women whom Jonathan really discomfort with. Every time she met him she always shook her head and talked to herself thing like "he not gonna make it" or "I hope he makes it till his sixteen", made him really wanna kill her or told Jocelyn to moved their home to somewhere else.

 

Still, their life went as peaceful as expect, but that were the first 5 years. Then Luke came around. Then Clary saw fairies. Everything got messy since then. They had to take her to Magnus every year. Only for her safety. And for Jonathan’s too. He took the very first chance he had to forget every single thing in his memory, every sin that woke him up at night, every punishes his very own father had ever put him through.

Now Jonathan got what he want. A normal life, a normal family. Jonathan Morgenstern is dead. Now there is only Jonathan "Josh" Fray. Sixteen years old. Had a mother name Jocelyn Fray, an artist. A sister named Clary Fray, fourteen years old. Joined in the boy band with Simon Lewis, his sister best friend. And worked part-time at LukeGarroway's bookstore, who is his mother best friend and unofficial father of him and Clary.


End file.
